plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploding Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Exploding Zombie. |first seen = Kongfu World - Day 8 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 自爆僵尸不会功夫, 所以他一直很自卑地呆在功夫世界, 直到他发现了自己的火药天分后, 地位骤升。 |-|English = Exploding Zombie doesn't know any Kung-Fu, so he had lived in Kongfu World, thinking he was inferior, until he found his talent with explosives and slowly gained fame. }} Exploding Zombie (自爆僵尸; pinyin zìbào jiāngshī) is a zombie in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He can be summoned by the Gong Zombie, Qigong Bronze, Gunpowder Devil, or come by themselves on the lawn. Any normal zombie who manages to touch a Weapon Stand that contains a bomb will transform into this zombie. When he comes in contact with a plant, his bomb will explode in a 3x3 area. Ice-related plants can disarm the bomb. Description The Exploding Zombie dons a red bandana, covering a portion of his hair, only exposing the rear and half and pony-tailed part. Also, sweat leaves traces close to his right eye. He wears a red handkerchief that is tied up like a cape on his neck. For his torso, he sports on a blue and red colored long sleeve Chinese garment. Also, the left sleeve is torn off, exposing the elbow, then followed by that is a wrist band that is colored in red with yellow linings on front and rear edges respectively. His pants are colored in dark blue and is also torn enough to expose his left knee. Below his pants are bandages on both sides of the legs, further covering the pants, and finally a typical black shoe for his footwear. Almanac entry Overview Exploding Zombie absorbs 500 damage per shot. His bomb falls from his hand upon absorbing 250 shots and finally dies at 500 damage per shot. When he gets close to a plant, he will explode, destroying himself and any plants surrounding him. Encounters Kongfu World: Days 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 21, 24, Ultimate Challenge, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Dark Ages: Daily Challenge Frostbite Caves: Boss Rush Strategies Although the Exploding Zombie has low health, he is very fast. When you see a Exploding Zombie on your lanes or if a Basic Zombie touches a Weapon Stand with a bomb, kill him quickly, as his bomb can destroy plants in a 3x3 area. This zombie will be difficult to destroy without ice-based plants such as Iceberg Lettuce or Cryo-shroom. Try to break all the Weapon Stands with bombs, so no zombie can be transformed into a Exploding Zombie. In addition to that, kill all the Gong Zombies quickly, as Exploding Zombies can be spawned when they hit their gongs. You can use cheap plants, such as Puff-shroom or Sun-shroom as "cannon fodders" as a distraction to take out the bomb as well as the zombie himself. However, avoid doing this if other plants are within the bomb's exploding 3x3 area. Exploding Zombie will not detonate the bomb when he encounters the force field from Infi-nut's Plant Food effect, instead stopping to eat it. So, planting an Infi-nut toward the front and using Plant Food on him is a good way to stop this zombie from hurting plants behind it. If paired with at least five or ten Gargantuar Bronzes, Hammer Zombies, Gong Zombies, and Drinking Zombies, these combinations can be very problematic, emptying everything in your lawn. These zombies are the most dangerous during the battle with the Blade-Wielding Hero. Gallery Pvz2 almanac bomb.png|Almanac entry Blew Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Zibao large.png|HD Exploding Zombie BlewZombieaboutexplode.png|Exploding Zombie about to explode BlewZombieexploding.png|Exploding Zombie after exploding BlewZombiewithoutbomb.png|Exploding Zombie without his bomb Screenshot_2014-04-12-14-20-23.png|A frozen Exploding Zombie losing his bomb ButterBomb.png.png|A Buttered Exploding Zombie without its bomb ATLASES_ZOMBIEKONGFUSELFEXPLODEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Exploding Zombie's sprites and textures (note the Pirate roadcones and buckets) BlewZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Exploding Zombie with a bomb BlewZombieShrunkWithoutBomb.png|A shrunken Exploding Zombie without bomb blewzombieonice.PNG|A Exploding Zombie in Frosbite Caves (summoned by Blade-Wielding Hero) 植物大战僵尸2 Square Icon (Version 2.2.8).png|Exploding Zombie in the 2.2.8 icon Hypnotized Suicide Bomber Zombie (with a bomb).png|A hypnotized Exploding Zombie with a bomb Miscellaneous Bomber zombie.jpg|Exploding Zombie plush Trivia *His bomb falls over when the player disarms him with ice attacks. *His animation is the same as a Pirate Zombie. **This could possibly be the reason why the Buckets and Cones are in his sprite sheet. *He will not eat unless his bomb has been disarmed. *He is very similar to the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie since they are both fast and they explode the plants around them. **When he is about to explode, he even makes the same sound as Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. **They have differences though, in which Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's Jack-in-the-Box can be taken by Magnet-shroom while it cannot steal Exploding Zombie's bomb and ice-related attacks can take out the fuse of the bomb, unlike the Jack-in-the-Box. **Another difference would be that Jack-in-the-Box Zombie can eat plants with or without his Jack-in-the-Box, while Exploding Zombie can only eat plants when his bomb is disarmed. See also *Gong Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Furnace Zombie ru:Зомби с бомбой Category:Zombie groups Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies